


Светящийся золотом

by fandom_Kylux_2017 (fandom_Kylux_2016), Lenuchka



Series: Миди R-NC17_2017 [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, er - Freeform, Императорская АУ, Смерть всех светлых персонажей новой трилогии, пафос, пейнплей, романс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka
Summary: Во время одной из ссор Кайло ранит Хакса Силой. Порез всего в дюйм длиной, однако он меняет все.





	Светящийся золотом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Illuminated In Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321661) by [GenerallyHuxurious (GallifreyanOmnishambles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanOmnishambles/pseuds/GenerallyHuxurious). 



**В** се началось с маленького пореза на запястье генерала.  
Все началось как всегда: со спора и оскорблений, но в этот раз изменилось больше, чем они думали.  
Он дразнил Кайло на мостике, словами, раздающимися лишь в их разумах, так что команда ничего не могла услышать. Вернее, это сам Хакс назвал бы происходящее поддразниванием. Его тон был слишком злым и раздраженным. Впрочем, они общались именно так. Секс из ненависти начал перерастать в приятный бонус между едва терпящими друг друга коллегами, но их отношения все еще оставались слишком напряженными для чего-то более теплого.  
  
_«Ты животное, Рен,_  — подумал Хакс. —  _Тупой инструмент. У тебя же член, а не таран. Как, по-твоему, я должен сидеть на совещаниях? Ты хоть немного…»_  
  
_«Я думал, тебе нравится,_  — мрачно ответил Кайло. —  _Ты должен был сказать»._  
  
Хакс мог бы заметить боль в его словах, если бы они были людьми, показывающими свою боль окружающим.  
  
_«И мне нравится, но у всего есть пределы, Рен. У меня на заднице живого места нет»_ , — Хакс неловко перенес вес с ноги на ногу, пока они обходили мостик, пытаясь ослабить жжение укусов между бедрами. В конце концов он не выдержит и наклеит бакта-пластыри, лежащие в столе как раз на такой случай, но не в ближайшие час или два — из чистого упрямства.  
  
_«Тебе не хватает изящества,_  — продолжил он. —  _Ты как граната в операционной. Воздушная бомбардировка там, где хватило бы снайпера»._  
  
_«И это говорит человек, разрушивший систему Хосниан, чтобы уничтожить Сенат»._  
  
Хакс замер и тут же пожалел об этом. Он внутренне содрогнулся от боли, прошившей его кожу, но, судя по отражению в визоре маски Рена, внешне он только поморщился. Хорошо. Показывать свою слабость было бессмысленно.  
  
_«Это действие было пропорционально важности передаваемого сообщения. Кроме того, мы с тобой знаем, что именно Сноук приказал взорвать всю систему, а не одну планету. И искренне надеюсь, что он не дает тебе распоряжений о нашем конфиденциальном времяпрепровождении»._  
  
Он почувствовал на губах усмешку от собственной злой шутки и проигнорировал смущенно ссутулившегося Рена.  
  
_«Если уж Сноук **приказал**  тебе затрахать меня до смерти, я бы предпочел, чтобы ты сделал это сразу. Нет ничего благородного в смерти тысячи порезов»._  
  
Что-то произошло.  
По внутренним ощущениям, Кайло набросился на него и ударил. Но Хакс видел, что рыцарь не двигался.  
Они молча смотрели друг на друга, пока лейтенант не привлек их внимание к навигационной ошибке.  
Пока тот говорил, Хакс отвлекся на странное покалывающее ощущение, зуд в запястье и нарастающую влажность в манжете перчатки. Рен, казалось, увлекся беседой, задавая ненужные вопросы и рассуждая о расчетах, которые лучше было бы оставить навигаторам. Он явно делал это специально, и Хакс чувствовал усиливающееся желание отомстить, пусть и не знал как.  
К тому времени как они вновь остались вдвоем, Хакс почти забыл об этом. Но, потянувшись в карман за стилусом, тут же почувствовал жжение.  
Он попытался осторожно закатать манжету рукава. Рен старательно смотрел в иллюминатор, внезапно поглощенный видом, но Хакс слишком хорошо его знал, чтобы в это поверить.  
  
На запястье был порез. Неглубокий, но обильно кровоточащий, полдюйма в длину — линия, расположенная ровно между двумя веснушками.  
Хакс всегда ненавидел эти следы, покрывающие его кожу золотисто-коричневым снегом. Он знал, что Рен питал к ним извращенную нежность, но их расположение, казалось, лишь выпячивало недостатки: ярче всего они были на его узких плечах, тонких конечностях и на намечающемся изгибе живота. Он не хотел о них думать.  
  
Пока он рассматривал порез, на запястье появилась вторая линия, образующая вместе с первой букву «Реш».  
  
_«Говоришь, во мне нет никакого изящества»_ , — начал Рен.  
  
_«Криффово клеймение твоими инициалами изящным не назовешь! Немедленно убери»._  
  
Когда Хакс повернулся к Рену, визор маски был настолько же безэмоциональным, как и — конечно же — лицо под ним.  
  
_«Ну?»_  
  
_«Я не знаю, как это сделать»._  
  
Хакс зло зашипел, привлекая внимание нескольких членов команды. Поджав губы, он развернулся и покинул мостик, желая оказаться как можно дальше от этого идиота и найти наконец бакту.  
  
Он не видел Рена до его отъезда на следующую миссию. Не говорил с ним, пока через месяц рыцари Рен не вернули его на носилках.  
  
Сначала Хакс злился: Рен посмел пометить его, имел наглость думать, что у него было право менять тело Хакса.  
  
Но Хакс снова отвлекся, как только покинул мостик, и не добрался до бакты. Так как смена затянулась, и он был вынужден обойти половину корабля, то нашел время заклеить укусы на бедрах, но про порезы на запястье совершенно забыл.  
Забыл до вечернего душа, где теплая вода открыла рану, пока он лениво мастурбировал, прислонившись к стене.  
  
Хакс никогда бы не признался в том, что он так скоро заскучал по Рену. Нет, острое жжение, сопровождающее каждое движение запястья, было просто приятным дополнением к удовольствию. Укусы, благодаря бакте, начали заживать, но дискомфорт в растянутой, покрытой синяками заднице еще не стал приятным. Да и жжение в руке отвлекало от остальных ощущений.  
  
Казалось, что Кайло был рядом, направлял его пальцы. Если Хакс двигал рукой слишком быстро или слишком резко, порезы открывались заново, так что он инстинктивно сдерживался, чтобы получить максимум удовольствия.  
  
Не то чтобы ему нравилась боль. Он часто царапал ладони в извращенной попытке избавиться от стресса, но приходилось признать, ему было приятно то, что делал Кайло. Отпечатки ладоней и багровые укусы определенно заставляли член дергаться.  
  
В этот раз все было по-другому, он сам спровоцировал это. Эти раны появились не из-за неумения Кайло себя контролировать. Они являлись символом самоконтроля, который он мог иметь, если у него была причина стараться.  
  
Хакс ласкал головку, размазывая предэякулят по нежной коже, представляя возможные успехи Рена. То, чего Кайло мог достигнуть при должном усердии. Никаких приступов гнева, никакой порчи имущества.  
  
Вместо этого прекрасный, идеальный контроль. И больше никакого хаоса.  
  
Хакс вообразил Рена, уничтожающего их врагов так, как это сделал бы сам Хакс, будь у него Сила. Элегантная эффективность, смерти столь изящные, что Сопротивление могло бы никогда не узнать, что было атаковано. Зачем душить человека, если можно просто пережать артерию? Зачем уничтожать корабль, если одна-две сломанных схемы приведут к его падению?  
  
Он представил Кайло, укладывающего его поперек кровати и записывающего свои деяния в его плоть, как в летопись. Хакс никогда не фантазировал об этом прежде, но теперь оформленное желание затрагивало что-то в глубине его души.  
  
Быть постоянно отмеченным такой силой…  
  
Хакс, застонав, кончил. Брызги спермы смешались с каплями крови из его ран. Всего на секунду, пока душ не смыл их, но это было красиво.  
Хакс трогал рану всю следующую смену, этой же ночью он повторил свои действия в душе, слегка опасаясь, что предыдущая ночь была мимолетной прихотью. К его облегчению, это все еще приносило удовлетворение.  
  
Но ничто не вечно. Как бы он ни тормозил процесс, его тело излечилось. И в течение недели все, что ему осталось — бледно-розовый шрам.  
И даже он исчез к тому времени, как Хакс узнал о возвращении Рена.  
У Хакса была чувствительная кожа, но неглубокий порез зажил, не оставив следа. Он знал, где тот был, но другие бы ничего не заметили.  
И это ощущалось весьма неприятной метафорой, когда Хакс стоял в изножье кровати в медотсеке и наблюдал, как дроиды борются за жизнь Кайло.  
  
Пожалуй, за последний месяц он думал о нем чаще, чем за все время его присутствия на корабле.  
До этой длинной миссии у Хакса не было причины задуматься об истинной природе их взаимодействия. Он не называл это отношениями; они никогда не обсуждали условия их соглашения. Но у них появились привычки, которые Хакс до этого не замечал.  
  
Рен ежедневно появлялся в каюте Хакса, когда был на корабле. Не обязательно ночью. Иногда он по утрам присоединялся к Хаксу в душе или на тренировках, заменяя гимнастику кое-чем более приятным. Иногда за обедом, уговаривая его поесть, даже если сам в этот момент втрахивал его в стол.  
  
Почему-то раньше Хакс этого не замечал. Он всегда считал, что Рен просто использует его для разрядки, но разлука показала, что все было намного сложнее.  
Больше всего Рен помогал ему ночами. Он всегда приходил к Хаксу, когда тот в нем нуждался. Когда Хакс сходил с ума от бессонницы, Рен альтруистично позволял томно и медленно двигаться на нем часами, пока Хакс не выматывал себя полностью. Когда тяжесть командования становилась невыносимой, Рен почти разрывал Хакса на части, и перевозбуждение успокаивало его разум.  
  
До этого момента Хакс не понимал, как сильно он полагался на Рена. И как всего этого не хватало, когда тот уехал.  
Угроза все потерять и остаться ни с чем была нова. И Хакс ненавидел ее.  
  
Рен много раз подвергал свою жизнь опасности. Хакс лично вытащил его снегов разваливающегося под ними Старкиллера. Но тогда это было не важно.  
Или, возможно, это было важно, а Хакс просто недооценивал опасность.  
  
Он стоял в изножье кровати по стойке «вольно» восемь часов подряд.  
Молча наблюдал за работой дроидов. Как сшивались кожа и сухожилия, как поврежденные суставы заменялись керамикой и сталью. Как Рен немного поспал перед погружением в резервуар.  
  
_«Хакс?»_  — вопрос был так тих, что Хакс почти убедил себя в его нереальности.  
  
Он увидел, что Рен пытается открыть глаза, пока дроиды поднимали его.  
Хакс почти поспешил помочь, как будто его худое тело могло оказаться полезным для двух полутонных дроидов.  
  
_«Я здесь»_ , — ответил он, надеясь, что это звучит ободряюще.  
  
_«Знаю… Я чувствовал твою энергию, это помогало. Не оставляй меня»._  
  
_«Тебя погрузят в бакту, Рен. Скоро ты будешь радостно пускать пузыри, и я тебе не понадоблюсь»._  
  
_«Ты этого не знаешь, не знаешь, что мне нужно»._  
  
Хакс нервно почесал запястье.  
  
_«Я не могу провести неделю в медотсеке, чтобы сторожить твой сон. И ты это знаешь»._  
  
_«Тогда дай мне что-нибудь, что я могу взять с собой, а я дам тебе что-нибудь взамен»._  
  
Дроиды остановились и, судя по громкому гудению их сервомоторов, сделали они это не по своей воле. Закатив глаза, Хакс потянулся к воротнику формы.  
  
_«Прекрати! — подумал он, непослушными пальцами доставая личные жетоны из-под формы. — Я не позволю уничтожать технику, которая призвана помочь тебе»._  
  
Первый шаг после часов неподвижности дался с трудом, но Хаксу удалось не споткнуться. Он обвил цепочкой шею Кайло, радуясь, что цепь достаточно длинная, чтобы не задевать открытую рану на его лице.  
  
В последний момент Кайло повернул голову и поцеловал голую кожу Хакса между перчаткой и рукавом. Хакс на секунду почувствовал жжение. А затем поцелуй прервался.  
  
Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, пока Кайло погружался в бакту. Но после первого же вдоха сквозь кислородную маску он снова потерял сознание.  
  
Хакс не смотрел на запястье, пока не вернулся в свою каюту после конца смены.  
Он был почти уверен, что Рен заново вырезал «Реш». У него выработался условный рефлекс на ту метку, поэтому Хакс боялся даже взглянуть, опасаясь стояка прямо посреди мостика. Некоторые вещи его гордость просто не могла ему позволить.  
  
Волноваться было не о чем.  
  
Прямо над ниточкой пульса был вытатуирован золотистый кристалл. Он был необработанным, естественной формы, не отполированной руками живого существа. Все же он был прекрасен. И Хакс понятия не имел, как кристалл сделали.  
Он провел по изображению пальцем. Ощущалось оно как старый шрам — мягким, а под кожей ничего не прощупывалось. Хакс надавил.  
  
Боль и удовольствие пронизали его, как солнечные лучи, танцующие в атмосфере планеты. Он чувствовал волнение, тепло, собственную… важность, нет, бесценность.  
  
Хакс сел, тяжело дыша, и вытянул руку перед собой, как будто та могла укусить.  
Он никогда такого не чувствовал. И это было ново для него.  
На самом деле нет, не было.  
  
Это казалось зеркальным отображением его ощущений, когда он две недели назад осознал свои чувства к Кайло.  
Жар бежал по его венам. Он чувствовал, что галифе стали тесны.  
  
Хакс снова надавил на метку, мягко поглаживая ее большим пальцем. Он чувствовал себя полупьяным. Возбуждение в его крови мешалось с чем-то еще. Он вернулся обратно в постель и высвободил член из плена ткани.  
  
Призрачные губы прошлись по скуле, как только он начал ласкать себя. Теплые руки скользили по телу, поглаживая каждый сантиметр, пока его мозг заполнялся бессловесной поддержкой.  
  
Отдаленно он слышал нарастающий писк, но его это не волновало. Все, что его беспокоило — это иллюзорные прикосновения к коже и нарастающее внутри удовольствие.  
  
Свободной рукой он обхватил и сжал запястье, прикусив губу. Кончая, он почувствовал во рту вкус крови. Хакс мог поклясться, что это не его язык скользил по следам, оставленным зубами.  
  
Неделей позже Хакс стоял у резервуара с бактой, расслабленно сжимая запястья за спиной, и наблюдал за извлечением Кайло из мутной жижи.  
  
Рен был одурманен и, широко улыбаясь, покачивался между вытирающими его дроидами.  
  
_«Ты наслаждался подарком»_ , — это не было вопросом.  
  
_«Думаю, тебе хорошо известно, насколько»_.  
  
_«Мм, несколько раз в день, полагаю_ , — усмешка Кайло стала самодовольной и похотливой. Хакс увидел, как его член приподнялся, и порадовался, что в помещении находились только дроиды. —  _Они сказали тебе, что она означает?»_  
  
_«Кто?»_  
  
_«Мои рыцари»_.  
  
Хакс хихикнул:  _«Твои рыцари не разговаривали со мной двадцать лет, Рен. Сомнительно, что они нарушили бы свой обет молчания, чтобы объяснить мне, как с помощью нее мастурбировать»_.  
  
Он увидел, как Кайло помрачнел, а затем его лицо скрылось в тунике, накинутой дроидами. Хакс тут же пожалел о своих словах.  
  
_«По-твоему, она нужна только для этого?»_  
  
_«Нет_ , — Хакс покачал головой. —  _Конечно, нет. Рен, ты чуть не погиб, и я понятия не имел, что произошло. Прости меня за мои попытки скрасить ситуацию юмором»_.  
  
Кайло низко зарычал, а затем продолжил молча одеваться.  
  
_«Пойдем в мою каюту_ , — сказал Хакс, когда молчание затянулось. —  _Расскажешь мне, что случилось»_.  
  
Кайло просто кивнул.  
Как только закрылась дверь, Кайло ясно дал понять, что он не настроен разговаривать.  
  
Едва вздохнув, Хакс оказался прижатым к стене, в расстегнутом кителе, обвивая Рена ногами. Он машинально прикусил вторгающийся в его рот язык, одновременно прижимаясь к горячему члену, трущемуся сквозь форму об его ягодицы.  
  
Все произошло мгновенно, в вихре противоречивых ощущений. Руки Рена и фантомные прикосновения Силы были повсюду, стягивая с него одежду и сжимая плоть. Множество ртов одновременно вылизывало, целовало и покусывало постепенно обнажающуюся кожу.  
  
Позже Хакс мог бы поклясться, что промежуток от закрытой двери до момента, когда он голым растянулся в кровати, оказался меньше секунды, но тогда он был слишком ошеломлен, чтобы считать.  
  
Рен уложил его на спину, сев на колени между раздвинутых ног, и большой рукой начал поглаживать его отверстие. Он наклонился к Хаксу, прижался губами к его запястью, языком прослеживая линии татуировки.  
  
Это было восхитительно. Не неприятно, но… странно. Он чувствовал язык Кайло на коже и одновременно ощущал кожу под его языком. Когда в него вошел первый палец, он чувствовал и растяжение, и давление вокруг пальца. Член Кайло терся о его бедро, и он ощутил предэякулят, как будто тот капал с его собственного члена.  
  
— Кайло, что это такое? — пробормотал Хакс вслух, когда палец внутри потерся о простату. Он приподнял бедра, и Кайло подался вслед за ним.  
  
Кайло ответил не сразу. Он тяжело дышал и растягивал Хакса так быстро, насколько мог себе позволить.  
Все, что Хаксу оставалось — вцепиться в простыни и сопротивляться накатывающему удовольствию.  
  
Пальцы Кайло исчезли так же быстро, как и появились. Хакс почувствовал, что его приподняли с постели и насадили на член.. Пальцев явно было недостаточно. Он дернулся и всхлипнул, пытаясь привыкнуть к толстому члену внутри.  
  
Кайло над ним издал что-то похожее на торжествующий вскрик, вошел до конца и крепко сжал его бедра.  
  
Кайло стоял на коленях, удерживая бедра Хакса выше его головы. Таким образом, что, когда Хакс взглянул на Кайло,, то увидел собственное тело. Слишком узкие бедра, выступающие ребра, мягкий живот. Кайло двинулся, и Хакс задохнулся, увидев, как шевельнулся живот. Кайло проник так глубоко, что почти был виден изнутри.  
  
— Знаешь, на что это было похоже? — спросил Рен, поглаживая живот Хакса, как будто в попытке нащупать свой член сквозь его кожу.  
  
Хакс понятия не имел, о чем он говорил.  
  
— Ты оскорбил меня, и я напал в ответ. Я собирался найти способ залечить порез, но ты не давал ему закрыться. Я мог почувствовать тебя, когда концентрировался на нем. Чувствовал твое дыхание, сердцебиение. А потом ты сфокусировался на порезе, на мне, и направил в рану поток чистейшей энергии.  
  
— Энергии? Я просто дрочил!  
  
— Ты думаешь, у похоти нет силы? Думаешь… — Кайло замолк, задержав на кончике языка слово на букву Л.  
  
Хакс отвел взгляд, не способный выдержать чужой взгляд и чувствуя нарастающую тяжесть в груди.  
  
— Пока он был открыт, пока на тебе была моя метка, которую ты хотел оставить… Я мог чувствовать тебя. Но когда она закрылась, когда шрам начал исчезать…  
  
Кайло приподнял руку, показывая Хаксу мягкую внутреннюю сторону своего предплечья. На нем расположилась дюжина меток, состоящих из трех линий, покрывающих его руку. Буква «Херф», повторяющаяся снова и снова. Знаки были разного цвета: от бледно розовой кожи шрама до неестественных цветов татуировки. Одна буква выпирала больше остальных, Хакс был уверен, что там под кожей находился металл. Ближайшая же к локтю была идентична метке на руке Хакса.  
  
— Ты прав, мне нужно научиться изяществу, контролю. Раньше у меня не было для этого достаточно веской причины.  
  
Хакс закатил глаза и двинул бедрами. После того, как он привык к растяжению, неподвижность начала раздражать.  
  
— Победы в войне недостаточно?  
  
— У меня не было причин считать, что она принесет мне что-либо, — Кайло замолчал и на пробу толкнулся, исторгнув из Хакса стон. — Ты указал на ошибку в моих суждениях. И я захотел проверить, вспомнил твои слова о незначительных поступках и серьезных последствиях.  
  
Кайло обхватил его запястье и поцеловал золотые линии.  
  
— Этот кристалл питал меч Скайуокера. Небольшое изменение, — сказал Кайло. Хакс корчился под ним, появившаяся в рисунке трещина прошила его от макушки до пяток восхитительной болью. — Крохотное нарушение его формы, и кристалл не удержался в своей оправе. Я уничтожил его световой меч силой мысли. Этого было недостаточно, чтобы его убить, но потери второй руки и ран на лице хватило, чтобы отвлечь. Я остановил его сердце. Скайуокер мертв. И я дарю его смерть тебе.  
  
Поцелуи стали мягче, когда Кайло начал двигаться.. Чувствовать скольжение члена внутри с двух точек зрения, своей и Кайло, было восхитительно. Хакс скрестил лодыжки на спине Кайло и выгнулся, помогая ему войти глубже.  
Кайло отпустил запястье и двумя руками погладил его торс, медленно опустил руки и притянул Хакса ближе.  
  
— Помнишь, что ты представлял? — спросил Кайло, повторяя движение. Хакс застонал и сжался вокруг него. — Быть моей живой летописью? Доказательством моих деяний? Того, чего я добьюсь с твоим руководством? Тебе не кажется, что это немного нечестно?  
  
— Что? — все, что успел сказать Хакс, прежде чем его накрыло волной боли.  
Живот горел, так что он инстинктивно согнулся и увидел пять золотых линий, поднимающихся от основания члена к диафрагме. Кайло продолжал двигаться, сосредоточенно нахмурившись, а пять скрученных символов проступали у края грудной клетки Хакса.  
  
Кайло провел по ним большими пальцами, почти вытягивая из Хакса крики удовольствия. Горячая приятная боль жгла каждый нерв. Затем Кайло нагнулся вперед, приподнимая бедра Хакса с кровати и вылизывая сосок. Боль вспыхнула под его языком.  
  
Хакс кончил с придушенным вздохом, лишившись голоса от ощущений в их телах, сосредоточенных в его груди и рвущихся наружу.  
Казалось, оргазм все длился и длился, как будто кто-то включил все тумблеры в его теле, чтобы выжать досуха. Он мысленно что-то кричал Кайло, но сам не знал, хвалил его или ругал.  
  
Постепенно зрение прояснилось, он увидел потолок и краем глаза заметил локон Кайло. Тот придавил его всем телом к постели. На какое-то мгновение показалось, что Кайло даже не дышит, но затем с низким стоном тот скатился с Хакса.  
  
Хакс вздрогнул, когда член Кайло выскользнул из него, и намного больше спермы, чем он ожидал, пролилось на простыни.  
  
— Прости, — пробормотал Кайло.  
  
— Что ты сделал? — спросил Хакс и попытался сесть. Но на полпути удивленно замер. Его твердые соски окружало скопление солнечных лучей, в точности повторяющих символ Первого Ордена. Он осторожно коснулся одного из них и низко застонал, а его член отчаянно попытался снова затвердеть.  
  
— Не надо, или я умру, — сказал Кайло, приподнявшись достаточно, чтобы увидеть результат своих трудов. — Дай мне полчаса.  
  
Хакс смотрел вниз, разглядывая странную новую метку.  
  
— Я не понимаю.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты был моей летописью, но, думаю, твои победы тоже достойны увековечивания. Пять планет и две звезды, мой Старкиллер.  
  
Нежные пальцы коснулись лица Хакса, провели по мягким губам, когда он, наконец, поднял лицо.  
  
— Я чувствовал то же, что и ты.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Это постоянный эффект, или только когда я касаюсь их? Только когда мы рядом?  
  
Кайло пожал плечами:  
  
— Не знаю, увидим со временем.  
  
— Я справлюсь с этим.  
  


***

  
Хакс стоял на мостике, когда почувствовал жжение в предплечье, а между ключиц появился символ Альдераана. Лея Органа пала.  
  
Он спал, когда на его левой голени проявились горящие обломки Икс-винга. Минутой позже к ним присоединился разбитый шлем штурмовика.  
  
Планетарные правительства погружались в хаос из-за смертей их лидеров, и Хакс знал об этом до объявления прессы или брифингов благодаря отлитым на его коже гербам жидкого золота.  
  
Он был на конференции, когда почувствовал Кайло, ласкающего себя, шепчущего его имя в стену душевой кабины.  
Этой ночью Кайло чуть не разбил шаттл, когда Хакс отплатил ему тем же.  
  
Хакс был в главном ангаре, когда мусорщица Рей вонзила в плечо Кайло световой меч.  
Он с криком упал на палубу, чувствуя сгорающие за сотни световых лет нервы и сухожилия. Он никогда больше не спрашивал, какие именно ощущения передаются через эту связь.  
  
Пока паникующая команда толпилась вокруг него, Хакс сжал плечо и сконцентрировался на Кайло.  
С его стороны не было страха, только гнев и боль. Но гнев всегда вынуждал Кайло действовать опрометчиво.  
Она же была молода, сильна и парировала его атаки намного лучше Скайуокера. Хитрость здесь не сработает. Похоже, дуэль была единственным выходом.  
Хакс помнил их последнее столкновение. В этот раз спасения из снегов не предвиделось.  
Рука Кайло бесполезно висела, и он был вынужден использовать недоминантную руку.  
  
_«Нет,_  — подумал Хакс. —  _Не надо»_.  
  
Он встал и здоровой рукой сжал меч, находящийся на другом конце галактики. Рей сильна, но она была одна, а он и Кайло вместе стали вдвое сильнее.  
Сенсорной информации было для него слишком много, чтобы осознать ее. Но семь минут спустя на его коже появилась еще одна татуировка.  
Последний джедай мертва.  
Первый Орден победил.  
  
И затем Сноук вызвал их в свою цитадель, намеренно не дав Кайло времени восстановиться. Теперь, когда его слуга выполнил свою миссию, от него можно было избавиться и не заботиться о его состоянии.  
  
Старый дохляк не пережил эту встречу.  
  
Зрелище любовника, лежащего перед троном, сломало что-то в генерале Хаксе, и именно он вогнал меч Кайло в череп его учителя.  
  
На его коже не появилось новой татуировки, а ведь это была их величайшая победа.  
Он обернулся к Кайло, опасаясь, что инфекция и повреждения руки забрали его жизнь, прежде чем они освободились. Но вместо этого увидел спокойно стоящего Кайло. Рука была ампутирована до плеча, обрубок украшали золотистые лучи. Капли золота блестели на виске, указывая на место смертельного удара.  
  
— Мой император, похоже, пришла моя очередь быть вашей летописью? — спросил Кайло. — Кто-то должен увековечить ваши великие деяния.  
  
Хакс покачал головой, улыбнувшись, и подошел ближе, чтобы поцеловать любимые губы.  
  
— Мой император, мы равны, и пусть так и остается.  
  
Он тихо всхлипнул, когда Кайло притянул его ближе, хоть и никогда бы в этом не признался.  
Прижавшись к нему лбом, он почувствовал знакомое жжение, распространившееся вокруг головы.  
  
— Никто не заберет этого у нас, но они могут попытаться, — с усмешкой сказал Кайло. Золотой венец был вытатуирован над его бровями.  
  
Даже не глядя, Хакс знал, у него такой же.  
  
Кольцо, возможно, было более традиционным вариантом. Но когда они следовали традициям?


End file.
